Keiji Motodai
Keiji Motodai ' '(久美屋久スネ, Motodai Keiji) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Motodai clan. Smart, quiet, and resourceful, Keiji puts his clan's hiden techniques to work on Team Yogai. Background Keiji was born in Konoha to a small clan known as the Motodai Clan. Along with his father, Keibi Motodai, Keiji learned his clan's shurinken techniques along with the ability of using the yang release to feel the touch of shinobi on the ground. Personality Timid and nervous but very intellectual, Keiji knows how to revert his skills without any doubt. Appearance Keiji is fair-skinned, has yellow eyes, and beige-brownish hair that is later tied into a high ponytail. He wears glasses that are half way cut off with thin lens. As a genin,Keiji had short hair that spiked at the bottom. Keiji wore a heavy-set jacket that reached almost below his thighs. On the right side of the jacket, he donned a light purple sash (that he keeps his scolls and medical equipment in). The heavyset jacket was a dull blue, with purple and black stripes in the front followed by a white-greyish zipper. He wore light purple pants that reached towards his blue sandals. And he wears the traditional forehead protector. Advancing to Part II, Keiji has a more chilsed jaw, his glasses switched from round to a square shape and his hair has grown longer. Keiji also switched from the bulky jacket into a slicker, more fitting shirt, switching his sash from the right side, to the left side of his shoulder. A new addition to his attire is a red belt with mini elemental scrolls and the color matches his new forhead protector band. He still wears lavender pants, but they are more tighter. Abilities Shurikenjutsu Intellegence Keiji is quick witted and actually knows about the knowledge of being a shinobi rather than show the physical attributes of it. Not having a lot of well known signatures, Keiji shows that he can decimate his foes with his intellect and set a multitude of traps. Stats Part I Introduction Chūnin Exam Invasion of Konoha Part II Sai and Sasuke Three-Tails Arc '' Main article: Three-Tails Arc'' Invasion of Pain Arc Sune helped by setting traps. Konoha History Arc '' Main article: Konoha History Arc'' Five Kage Summit Arc The news Danzo Shimura had replaced Tsunade as Hokage didn't surprised Keiji that much. He was just worried about why Danzo became Hokage. Chikara Arc '' Main article: Chikara Arc'' Adventures at Sea Arc Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Post-Part II The Last: Naruto the Movie Epilogue Movies Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Naruto 5: Blood Prison Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Video Games Keiji Motodai is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia * * According to the databook(s): ** Quotes * References eiji Motodai is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Eveclark on deviantART. Category:DRAFT